Touhou vs. Capcom/Byakuren Hijiri
Bio Byakuren Hijiri is a Buddhist nun and magician who was sealed away by humans because of her kindness towards youkai in the outside world until she was released. She is now the head priest at the Myouren Temple, which is populated mostly by youkai. She is kind to both humans and youkai. However, it is somewhat difficult for her to befriend humans because of these views, as well as the fact that she doesn't drink alcohol and is a vegetarian. She is mild-mannered and has never been seen to be overly angry. Youkai that don't desire conflict flock to her, while those that do are repulsed by her. Movelist Skill Cards *Hanuman's Dance: After strengthening her body with a chant, with the sword that emerges from single-pronged vajra, Byakuren performs a slash with a forward step. Using it multiple times in short period can branch off into different combinations. *Virupaksa's Eyes: Byakuren surrounds herself in an aura, causes any projectiles caught in the aura's field to be erased. Button press determines both vertical and horizontal area of effect. *Indra's Thunder: Byakuren throws Buddhist rosaries enchanted with magic power, and causes lightning. *Durga's Soul: Byakuren infuses her body with a mighty power, then releases the stored energy in the palm of her hand. During this time, Byakuren cannot be interrupted by being hit by enemy attacks, although attacking Byakuren will cause the attack to become weaker. *Skanda's Legs: Focusing her physical power on a single point, she increases her movement speed, instantly closes in on the opponent and strikes them with multiple blows. *Virudhaka's Sword: Byakuren takes out her single-pronged vajra and throws it at the opponent like a spear. Button press determines the angle at which the vajra is thrown. *Garuda's Talons: Byakuren charges at the opponent with a strong diagonal kick. Spell Cards *Heaven Sign "Master of the Great Trichiliocosm": Byakuren tosses her single-pronged vajra at the opponent. Upon successful hit, Byakuren rushes forward to retrieve it, following up with a brutal high-speed flurry of attacks before divekicking the opponent for the final blow. *Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana": Counter. Byakuren concentrates energy into her body. Sensing an opening in the opponent's attack, she unleashes this energy. Window at which Byakuren can counter an opponent's attack lasts roughly half a second, and can counter any non-throw, non-projectile attack. Last Word *Angirasa Veda: Byakuren surrounds herself with energy, shooting herself at high speed toward the opponent for multiple hits. Byakuren then uses her remaining energy to punch the opponent away from her before summoning lotus flowers behind her, unleashing a barrage of lasers which hit the opponent offscreen. Misc. *Battle Intro: Byakuren appears kneeling and says “Great Buddha, give me strength!” *Taunt: She reads her scroll and says "Namusan!". *Victory Pose: She says “Karma knows no bounds and has no limitations.” and puts on her hat. Winning Quotes In truth all things are but a dream, shorter than the time it takes to cook millet. Hail the Three Jewels. Dueling is also upaya! Gods and buddhas are no different from youkai. Yet, why are youkai reviled and hunted, while gods are worshiped? I would like to tell everyone here about the importance of the teachings of Buddhism. And conveniently enough, we have here expendable characters who don't get defeated too easily. Vs. Self: When you live a long life you see some miraculous things. Vs. Reimu: I'm ready to fight your countless gods, too! Vs. Marisa: What should your dharma name be? I can think of one for you for a cheap price. Vs. Icirin: You're bound by way too many worldly thoughts. Vs. Futo, Mokou, Captain Commando and Firebrand: My shrine is completely fire resistant. Speaking of which, you had burned Buddhist statues? You should suffer the Buddha's retributions! Vs. Nitori: The kappa have a sizable independent community, so I'd like to spread my religion to them but... Vs. Seiga, Miko and Kaguya: Immortality is not always as pleasant, my friend. Vs. Yuyuko: I never really thought the life of a ghost could be so care free. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Hey! What did I say about drinking in the temple?! Vs. Mamizou: That kettle of yours, could I borrow it? Forever? Vs. Kokoro: It would be easy to return a more normal item to you, but... Vs. Sanae: Thanks for building me that temple. I’ve gained some new followers. Vs. Mima and Shinki: You seem familiar. Weren't you in Makai a few years back? Vs. Patchouli: One must go outside to hear Buddhist doctrine or the sound of rain on a straw roof. Vs. Sakuya: The holy man is beyond time. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: This person is disconnected from the circle of life and death... Could she be enlightened? Vs. Alice: Your dolls are like the monkeys snatching the reflection of the moon on water. Vs. Youmu and Yuyuko: I've never really thought the living ghost could be so care free. Vs. Ruby Heart: Nice ship. Do you have any Youkai on there? Vs. Some Youkai characters: Would you like to come to my temple? Vs. Koishi: Why do you want to join this battle? Vs. Asura: So you are the destructor of evil that the scriptures speak of. I must have achieved much dharma to be blessed by such an opportunity. Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, and Meiling: Such devout practice towards perfection in their arts. My temple could use followers such as you. Vs. Akuma, Bison, and Wesker: Discarding humanity is not the same as transcending it. Hopefully my disciplining has taught you the difference. Vs. Batsu, Sakura, Megaman, Roll, Saki, Cirno, and Flandre: Oh, my. Such energetic children these days. Vs. Morrigan: Discard your lust and I may show mercy on you. Vs. Demitri and Wily: Continue to feed your ambition and I cannot promise you safety from karmic demise. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieiki: In the end is where our true judgement comes. Vs. Juri: Change your ways now, while your life is still lengthy. Vs. BB Hood: Your spanking is several life times overdue. Vs. Tenshi: I thought a daughter of the heavens had firm understanding of consequences. Vs. Cammy: The past is in the past. Our freedom from karma lies in the future. Vs. Tessa: My only concern is the karma of this universe. Vs. Satori: It'll be more effective to show you the way rather than let you read my mind. Vs. Medicine: If you can come to my temple, perhaps you can lose your hatred of humans. Vs. Anakaris: Please forsake your impermanent desires. Only then will you find peace. Vs. Yumemi: Why such an interest? Are you willing to convert? Vs. Amingo: I wonder if I should allow you into my temple... Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Nue/Kogasa.... will you please stop scaring the humans at the temples? Vs. Sonson: I've always been amazed by your grandfather's journey to retrieve the Buddhist scrolls from India. Vs. Spencer: The temple is not a jungle! Vs. Hina: The Buddha's blessings is enough for me. Vs. Masamune: Oh, my. How vigorous. Vs. Kasen: Please do not keep so many secrets. Vs. Dan: Your ego is misplaced. Vs. Seija: Repent, and you can start anew. Vs. Ken: Good thing my temple is fire resistant. Vs. Murasa: Murasa, How’s the morale? Vs. Nick: Maybe those souls chasing you will find peace in my temple. Vs. Nero: It seems you need more discipline. My temple should help. Ending (Byakuren is seen on the The Palanquin Ship.) Byakuren: Perhaps the merging of the two universes isn’t so bad….This has provided several opportunities and a possible future for the Myouren Temple….. (Her ship is seen with Ruby Heart’s ship.) Byakuren: Not only can I help people this way, but perhaps we can gain new followers…. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom